Newsletter- December 2011
Author of the Month- Interview New Stories Polls Wiki News New Proposals Rumors Hello, this is Nduke from the Total Drama Island Fanfiction Wiki Newsletter, and I'm your new Rumors reporter. First off, Total Drama Idiots by Webly. Somebody is not who they say they are, they're actually evil! And, also for Total Drama Idiots, there is a love square in the story and relationships won't be the easiest thing to make happen. Second off, Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains (Webly Style), Webly has hinted that only shocks are coming. One of the characters is actually poor and that's the reason they came. The first time they played they did not reveal that. Third, Kevvy is beginning his first story called Total Way Bomb, which is currently in development! Fourth, Survivor: The Canadian Wilderness may start on January 2nd or 3rd. The first chapter will definetly be a great one, and the author has stated that the host will be Jeff Probst, not Chris McLean. We're looking forward to it O! Fifth, my story Total Drama Oahu will premiere in late January. Sixth, from Gideon, Rumor has it that The Legend of Total Drama Island will have a pairing that's never been done before. Well, that was Nduke, were you get fresh rumors every month, I'm Nduke, have a Happy New Year! Milestones/Edit achievements Story News Fun Wiki Games Who Said What? Wiki Wordsearch Wiki Crossword Comics Featured User Interview Other Featured Stuff Dra here with the other featured stuff! Featured Story Total Drama Revolution is this month's winner. This story was written by Toad! This is a great story that deserves this reward! This is Toad's third story. It has 20 original characters going out on a limb for one billion dollars! Read it now! We had an interview done with Toad! 1. How does it feel to win Featured Story? Toad: Pretty good, I won it in August with Total Drama: Tiki Jungle, but it's awesome to win it again. 2. What is your favorite story? Toad: Well, I really liked Total Drama Reality, and Total Drama: Los Angeles was an awesome story, too. I like lots of stories on the wiki. 3. Great, great. Who was your favorite character? Toad: I liked Kavren a lot, since he was really fun and perverted, etc. Chelsey and Elle were fun, too. And of course, Dolph. He was just disturbing. 4. Favorite Chapter? Toad: Take a Skit, the fourth chapter. It was just a bunch of random stuff, and it was funny. Well, twas' our Featured Character This month's featured character is...Julie! Julie is from Total Drama: What the Heck? She is labeled as The Disturbed Crazed Insane Psycho Chick With A Love For Chaos and Fanfictions. She's very entertaining! Featured Quote(s) This month's quote was by Gideoncrawle. Congrats! In an incongruously tender gesture for such a gruff and hulking man, Hatchet lightly kissed Gwen on her brow, as a father might kiss a favorite daughter. Then, pulling up a stool, he sat down beside her to keep vigil, taking her hand gently in his. Not 20 seconds later, her indomitable spirit finally fled. '' Featured Image The featured image this month is of Oweboy being chased by Sasquachanakwa and a bear. Epic picture by the way. Congrats Owenguy! Owenguy had something to say as well: ''Well I don't have much to say but what I'd have to say for winning is that I'm glad people support my artwork because I work hard on it and I'm happy that you guys managed to help me win featured image for a third time. It helps me show the wiki that I'm one of the well known users on this wiki. Story Reviews This Month's Top Ten Welcome to the next addition of the Top Ten! Dra here! This month's theme was competition, and we got a lot of entries! You voted, and now lets see who you chose to be on the top ten list! 1. Total Drama Antarctica Total Drama Antarctica is the sequel to Total Drama: Paradise Beach, and the second story in SG's main canon. Chris McLean takes sixteen teens to the frozen continent of Antarctica, where they are forced to withstand freezing temperatures, brutal weather, and each other. The sole compeititor to avoid elimination and outlast their fifteen opponents walks away with a million dollars. This is Total Drama Antarctica! 2. JKL's Total Drama Island A TDI reimagining which is also part of a series of TD competition stories, this is my first fan fiction and features the 22 original characters plus Leonard and Hailee. It features all of the original chapters and challenges plus a couple of new ones, but the elimination order, relationships and events are different. Brunch of Disgustingness is also not featured. It's my first fanfic, so I would really appreciate if you were comprehensive and told me when I made any sort of ortographic mistake, since English isn't my birth language and I'm not fluent. Enjoy the reading. 3. Total Drama Revolution In the epic third story of Toad's canon, 20 all-new contestants compete in a large city, where they will fight for a billion dollars! Rated PG-13 for some crude humor, and some inappropriate language. ''' 4. '''Total Drama Reality Total Drama Reality will pit twenty, brand new, fairly bizarre teens against each other. They will compete as teams, to start, in a series of challenges based entirely on reality television shows. There will be one winner, who will be awarded a prize of $5,000,000. 5. Total Drama Island, By Gilbert And Sullivan What if Gilbert and Sullivan had written Total Drama Island? 6. Total Drama Infinity So, last season, we took ten TDI veterans and 12 completely new people and pitted them against each other. There was romance. There was backstabbing. There was evil and good all on one team. It was awesome! So we, the producers of the TD series, decided to do it again! All the Drama you ever experienced from the worldwide hit Total Drama Insanity and then some! And by some we mean lots! That's right, the Total Drama has gotten so great that only one possible word could ever do it justice! So say goodbye to the normal characters you've seen before! Say goodbye to the worn-out veterans too, because this season we're going all out with twenty-two all new contestants that will put the old bunch to shame! Say goodbye to all the rules of shows like this you once knew because this time we're forgetting all of that! I welcome you to the insanity, the madness, the lunacy, the utter chaos and mania that is, Total Drama Infinity! 7. Total Drama Sci-Fi Action The third installment in the Oweguy series. It's been a couple years since Total Drama Tourism but Oweguy's not done with reality shows yet. He's invited some contestants from the previous two season now 18 years or older along with some new ones and takes them to an old abandoned science labratory site. There the contestants will have to compete in challenges that involve giant robots, crazy experiments, shrink rays, and even challenges that'll take them outside Earth. Who will survive? Will anyone survive? Find out on Total Drama Sci-Fi Action! 8. Total Drama: Best of the Best elcome to the seventh story in Sprinklemist's main canon. This will be the second All-Star story written by Sprink. It will take twenty memorable contestants from five preceding stories and have them compete against each other for the latest amount of prize money and the title of... Best of the best! 9. Total Drama: The Production 20 Teens come to Hollywood to try and compete for $1,000,000. The challenges will be based off of stuff that is in production like movies, video games, TV shows, anything else you can think of. Find out who wins on Total Drama: The Production! 10.' Total Drama Los Angeles' The third season in my TDI series! Everyone dreams of fame and fortune, and in this story, twenty two teens are all getting a shot at the big time. From dramatic plane rides around the world, to celebrity guest stars for some of our challenges, the fun and drama never stops in this story. Wiki/Real Birthdays Closing with Vital Information Weblykinly (Talk) The camera closes in on a guy sitting in a background identical to the background of an old, All That sketch. A voice announces, "This is Webly K. Inly with some Vital Information for your everyday life." Webly is seen playing with a ukulele and breaks a string. He looks over to the camera embarrassed and puts it down. "If you have a pet Dog named Max, it's usual. If you have a pet Dog named Cat, you may have problems." He pauses for a brief moment and continues. "Its rude to talk with your mouth full, its even ruder to blow your nose in your sisters pants." He laughs insanely for two seconds. "Next time you're feeling sick, take a piece of ham and rub it all over your body. You won't feel any better, but hey, you'll smell like ham!" The same voice announces, "This has been Vital Information for your everyday life."